His body guard, loyal
by RookieWriter.SHO
Summary: From all the nobles in England I had to take care of that damn spoiled brat known as Ciel Phantomhive. And with Sebastian, that stupid cat lover, stealing my spotlight all the time is going to be difficult to show him I'm a good body guard! But if they discover I'm a girl...I'll be probably fired...or worse...
1. Damn brat!

**Author Note: Hello people! I'm Rookie Writer S.H.O and I'm back with this new story starring Alex Kane in the world of Black Butler. I hope you like the story so review and enjoy!**

"Sir Alexander, it is time to wake up." I heard a voice say from the doorway.

"Sebastian…What time is it?" I groaned without lifting my head from the pillow.

"Six in the morning, Sir. May I remind you of your morning watch around the manor every day?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Just get out and do your chores. I'll be ready in five minutes."

"Yes, Sir."

I heard the door close, and I resigned to get up. I stretched my arms and sat at the edge of the bed. I passed a hand through my short, black, messy hair as I yawned. I pulled open the curtains of the window and the light left me blinded for a moment. I opened the windows and looked around the gardens of the manor. Nothing strange.

"I hate waking up so early." I sighed as I closed the windows.

Once I washed myself, I pulled on my uniform. The uniform was basically a pair of brown pants over the knees, boots, a red shirt, a coat of mail under it just in case, a leather belt with my sharpened sword tied to it, a blue jacket and a blue cape with the Phantomhive Shield in gold. Of course I combed my short hair into a small ponytail tied with a blue lace and I put my cocked hat. Once I looked myself in the mirror I couldn't help to smile a bit.

"I do really look like an English Knight. Well, it's time to work."

I took a walk around the whole manor. That meant looking behind every tree, inside every room and place to search for any danger. I took my job seriously, even if it was babysit a spoiled, pirate midget, brat…

"You're late, Alexander."

Speaking of the brat, there he is; sitting at the table eating his English breakfast like a good noble. If he wasn't my boss I would have kicked him for being such a jackass. He was only twelve but he said sarcastic comments like a pro, the little rich bastard.

"My apologies, young master." I said through gritted teeth as I bowed.

As I straightened, I saw how he looked at me as if in deep thought. I raised an eyebrow confused. _(What's this evil master mind thinking?)_ In the blink of an eye he had thrown a dart at me. Gladly, the coat of mail I wore stopped it from making me any damage. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Is this my punishment for being late, young master?" I asked.

He simply ignored me and continued on with his business.

"Good morning, young master." I heard three voices and I looked from my spot next to the chair of the boss.

Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard and Tanaka were the only four servants besides Sebastian and I working in the manor. Finny, the gardener; that silly blonde was easy to distract and too innocent for his own good. Mey-Rin is a shy maid with glasses who is as clumsy as I am. Bard, the cook who believes the theory of 'if you use a flamethrower it will cook faster'. And Tanaka…well…I didn't know why that short old man was here but he did his job better than the other three.

Ciel Phantomhive was a boy of few words with his servants, so what does he do to greet them? He threw another dart at them, to be more precise to Finny. Perhaps making him bleed on the back of the head meant extra points in the game, who knows. But I found it cruel. That's when Super-Butler appeared.

"There you are! Have you finished with the courtyard, Finny?"

No answer.

"Mey-Rin, have you washed all the crockery?"

No answer again.

"Bard, have you prepared tonight's dinner?"

No answer once more.

"Tanaka…" He looked at the small man as he sipped on his tea and sighed. "Well, I suppose you're fine just the way you are. Now, all of you, we don't have time this morning. So get to work!" He ordered with an angry face.

"Yes sir!" The three said as they hurried to do their chores.

I shook my head with an amused smile. They always forget to do something and Sebastian has to give them an order.

"Sir Alexander. I trust you to keep our guest safe just as you do with our young master." He told me and I saluted him.

"Don't you ever doubt about it." I said with a smirk. "Would you want me to do another watch, my lord? Or do you prefer me to follow you?" I asked.

"Do another of your watches, Alexander." He said coldly and I nodded.

I went outside the dining room and pulled out my sword. I looked at the words craved on it: Loyalty, Courage and Elegancy. The three qualities of a perfect knight…

"Sir Alexander." I heard a voice and I almost dropped my sword in surprise.

"S-Sebastian! Don't appear from nowhere, you startled me!" I growled as I put the weapon back in its sheath.

"My apologies, but I thought a skilled knight like you would be able to sense me. I was wrong after all." He smirked.

"What do you want?" I asked with my eyebrow twitching.

"I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner. If anything happens with those three, warn me immediately." He ordered.

"Oh, I thought a skilled butler like you would be able to know if any of his work partners did anything wrong." I said while crossing my arms.

He only smiled at me and walked away. I glared at his back and spun on my heels to go outside. _(That idiot…he thinks he's better than anyone…) _I took my second watch around the manor. When I was in the library I looked outside for a moment. My mouth dropped at the sight. I didn't believe it the first time I saw it so I went outside.

"What happened with the grass and the trees?!" I almost shouted.

Everything was dead. It was like the Grim reaper had passed by and killed everything in sight. Before I could look for Finny to ask for explanations I heard a startling noise. Like when an expensive plate breaks. But it wasn't only a plate…Mey-Rin broke the whole set!

"Oh, come on! What's next!" I almost screamed but then I sniffed something. "It smells like the depths of hell…"

Only Bard was enough stupid to burn the meat with the flamethrower! And I took the worst part…I knocked on the study of Ciel until I heard a come in. I entered and Sebastian felt something was wrong in that instant.

"I'll begin to dig three holes for three corpses." I sighed as Sebastian walked outside without saying a word.

"Alexander." Ciel called. "Stay here for now."

I nodded and stood behind him as he did some paperwork. In a way I pitied him. He became the headmaster of the house when his parents died and he was by himself. The queen sent me here to act as his body guard so it doesn't happen again. She trusted him, because he was her watch dog. That meant that, in a way, I was the guard dog of the watch dog…Two hours later of total boredom, the guest arrived.

"Should I greet him?" I asked.

"Yes. You're dismissed." He said and I nodded and walked downstairs.

When I opened the door of the manor I couldn't help but gape at the garden.

"S-since when do we have a Zen garden?!" I whispered to the others as we stood in a line.

"Sebastian is incredible! He transformed the garden in less than two hours!" Finny said, amazed.

"I sometimes think this guy isn't human at all…" I sweat-dropped.

Finally the guest came near us. We all took a traditional Japanese bow.

"Hello. Welcome Sir." We all said at the same time.

Sebastian informed our guest about the dinner celebrating outside.

"Tanaka, Sir Alexander, please escort our guest to where our master is waiting him." Sebastian ordered.

"Of course. If you may follow us." I said cordially as I signaled the door.

"What a fine gentlemen! So young but you seem really dependable." He complimented me with an Italian accent.

"Thank you, Sir." I smiled with a small blush in my cheeks. _(It's the first time somebody has complimented me since I started working here!)_

"I should have expected this from the Phantomhive! I can't wait to see what else's in store!" He laughed.

We accompanied him to Ciel's study. He was waiting him with a board game. I thought they would want me to wait outside since they were going to talk about business of the Phantomhive Company, but they actually let me stay. As the game advanced I couldn't help but to notice Ciel being more centered on the game than in what that Italian man was saying. Well, I wasn't one to judge, it was his company; he would do what he wanted after all!

After some time playing, Sebastian entered.

"Forgive my interruption but dinner is served." _(Dinner for the rich bastards. I'll be lucky if I got the chance to taste the remains.)_

Before going out, Ciel put the condition to continue playing the game after dinner.

"How childish…" I heard the Italian say bitterly, but when he saw Ciel's glare he quickly corrected himself. "I mean it as how you keep your innocence, which is something really important! Maybe that's what makes the Phatnomhives the best toy makers. Surely it impresses me."

I couldn't help but frown at this man. There was something I didn't like. Call it a sixth sense but he was hiding something. Once outside in the garden the dinner was served. It was a Japanese plate called Donburi…I only saw raw meat.

"A pile of raw meat…" The guest seemed to agree with me. "And this is dinner?"

"I'm sure you have heard of it. This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese dish served as a sign of gratitude for the one who accomplished something important in the work. That's the wonder of Donburi!" Sebastian proclaimed. _(Wow, he's really motivated.)_

"I still see raw meat…" I whispered to Ciel and he seemed to smirk.

After that amazing presentation of the main dish Sebastian asked Mei-Rin to serve the wine. As I stood besides Ciel I couldn't help but notice how she trembled. She ended up pouring almost all the wine in the tablecloth. I face palmed. Only her…But before a single drop of wine could get in the clothes of our guest, Sebastian, showing off as always, pulled the tablecloth without removing a single dish or cup. I narrowed my eyes at him as he gave me an arrogant smile. I could read his mind: Try to surpass that.

"Eh?! Where did the tablecloth go?!" The Italian asked, confused.

Of course, Ciel had to also show off saying that there was a small spot on the tablecloth and he wanted it to be removed. He said it like it always happened here.

"After all, I am only one hell of a butler."

More like a pain in the ass for me. I cleared my throat.

"Please, young master; is time for my nocturnal watch, shall I leave you alone or would you prefer me to stay?" I asked.

"Your servants are really amazing, earl. Your butler is really able and skilled, but that bodyguard of yours is also as devoted and polite." He laughed.

"Please, Sir, I do the best I can. After all Loyalty, Courage and Elegancy must be my specialty." I said before walking away.

Once I made sure they couldn't hear me I huffed.

"I really need to have a catchphrase. What would sound good?"

As I walked around the gardens I tried to think of a good catchphrase.

"I'm a mere bodyguard…No, it sounds too much like Sebastian's…That's what bodyguards do? Nope…"

Suddenly I heard a ripping scream.

"I shouldn't have left them alone!" I growled as I ran to the manor again.

I went to Ciel's study and slammed open the doors.

"Young Master! Eh? You're…you're fine…" I calmed down as I saw him sitting on a couch near the window with the game. "Wait, where's our guest?!"

Ciel let out a small laugh and I almost stepped back. I swear I have never heard that kid laugh, never!

"So you heard that scream? It sounded like a pig taken to the slaughter." He said too casually.

"Y-young master…don't tell me that you are responsible for this?!" I asked in a scared manner.

"He gets what he deserves, Alexander. That man sold one of my factories without my permission and now he comes here to ask me for money. I had to do something about it so I decided to punish him." He said while leaning on the couch.

I let out a relieved breath.

"Then next time warn me. I thought for a moment you were in real danger."

"Even if I was in real danger you wouldn't be in time. I would be dead by now." He pointed out.

"Then I won't do more watches except one in the morning and other at night! I'll stay besides you all the time!" I said firmly, moving to stand next to him.

"Just don't bother me."

Since he didn't need me anymore I went back to my room. Once inside I let out a frustrated growl.

"I can't believe I'm posing as a guy to keep safe that idiot. Damn brat…"


	2. Damn his awesomeness!

**Author Note: Hello! Emm, I know it has been a long time since I uploaded but we had some...problems. My buddy below here tells you:**

_**(Editor's Note: Hey guys, this is ScytheGirlKana. I'm Hikari's beta reader, and it's my fault the chapter is delayed. I ended up getting sick and couldn't beta read. This is my bad, so don't blame Hikari. Kana, Out!)**_

**Well...You know what happened. Don't get angry at her, after all she is helping me a lot and its thanks to her that the chapters are better. So here it goes: Enjoy and review or you'll be damned and Sebastian will eat your soul!**

**CLASH!**

"You should give up, Sir Alexander." Sebastian said as he pointed his sword at my neck.

"One more time…" I growled, my eyes narrowing in anger.

"I'm sorry, but I have chores to do. Try again tomorrow." He excused himself as he tended the sword with the handle towards me.

I looked away as I grabbed it. Once I made sure Sebastian was outside I threw it on the ground frustrated. I sat on a chair and tried to contain the curse I was about to shout. I breathed in and out a few times as I nailed the couch.

"Why I can't beat him?! Why!?" I asked myself.

Almost every day I sparred with Sebastian in a sword combat. He always won. It was humiliating. I who was supposed to keep safe out master wasn't able to defeat a butler! I felt out of place, like I wasn't needed here if he was around.

"One day…I'll prove to him that I'm as skilled as he is. I'll make you proud, brother. One day I'll defeat him!" I proclaimed as I got up and picked up the sword once again.

I swung my sword a few times before putting it again on its sheath.

"It's a promise as a knight."

**Squeak! Squeak!**

I looked down. It was small, grey and was looking at me. It tilted its head to a side. My eyes widened when the information sunk in.

"RATS IN THE FUCKING MANOR!"

That was a huge problem. The animal didn't scare me at all. What really scared me was the illness it would have. And if you see a rat…that means you have one thousand hidden somewhere. When we told Ciel he only said one thing:

"Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard; get rid of them."

Sweet. I wanted to retort: You can catch them; after all you're the one closest to the ground. Stupid brat…

"Quite a commotion is going on up there."

While my work mates were getting rid of the rats, Ciel was having a pool game with guys of business. I only stood there quietly watching the game. I didn't care of their names or what they wanted with my master. Well I only knew of his aunt, Madame Red, and that pervert Chinese guy called Lau; those who were the closest to Ciel.

"And again he passes…" I rolled my eyes.

Ciel said he had the policy of not shooting if he was going to miss.

"It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think?" He said as he got up and walked to the pool table.

"Young Master, I think it's impossible to win with the balls in that position." I began.

I didn't finish the phrase. Ciel had a smirk on his face when he looked up at me.

"You were saying, Alexander?" He asked.

I rubbed my temples and shook my head. This boy and his arrogance…One day it's going to get him killed. After the game almost all the guests were gone except Lau, his `sister´, Madame Red and her butler Grell. As Sebastian served the tea I could see the admiration on his eyes.

"Grell, you should learn something from Sebastian." She scolded him.

"Yes…" He said miserably.

"Just look at him…"

And she did something that sent me in a fake cough fit to hide a roar of laughter.

"You should quite this country job and work for me in the city!"Madame Red beamed as she practically rubbed his ass.

His face, and how he almost dropped the tea set were hilarious. Madame Red was awesome. Ciel coughed to call her attention so she stopped harassing his butler.

"Madame Red…"

"Oh, sorry! I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just doctors habits…" She poorly excused herself.

"Perhaps Alexander would need one too, Madame Red." Sebastian said eyeing me with an evil smile.

I backed away fifteen steps and glared at Sebastian.

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks for worrying about me." I said sarcastically.

"It's nothing Sir. Alexander. I always worry about my partners."

I bit my tongue and gripped the handle of my sword. He manages to get on my nerves…

"Watch it! Get your filthy paws off my darling nephew!" Suddenly Madame Red said to Lau as she held Ciel in an overprotective way. _(What did I miss?)_

As she went again to shout to the Chinese man I got my opportunity to lend a hand. I pulled young master out the room. He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I supposed you were getting tired of that conversation." I said while shrugging my shoulders. "But if you wish to stay there…"

"No. I'll go to my study to relax a bit." He said heading there and I followed.

"Master, it's my mere opinion but I honestly think you need holidays." I suggested pitying the boy.

He may be a spoiled brat, but he had a lot of responsibility. In a way I felt sorry for him. I would be grumpy all the time with so much work to do every day.

**"IT WENT THAT WAY!"**

And also working with these people…I swore I saw Finny in a cat costume with a kitten biting him, Mey-Rin with rat traps on her hands and Bard with a face that screamed: Where did Sebastian hide the flame thrower this time?!

"Master. Today's dessert is a British pie prepared with grapes and raisins. It will be ready soon." Sebastian informed. "Would you like to eat with your guests?"

"Bring it to my study. I'm done here."

I let out a sigh, feeling hungry. (_He always gets the best food…Why I have to be stuck with only a meal per day?! Oh yeah…because I have to do all the security work and I don't have time!)_

"My lord, I have a request. Can you hire someone to help me? I can't be in every place of the manor. I mean; if I'm with you all the time I can't check the surroundings." I requested.

"You're fine the way you're. With you by my side is enough to grant me security. I don't need anyone else." He said turning back to look at me before opening the door to enter his study.

"I don't know if you mean that I'm a good body guard or that you don't want to expend more money…" I muttered stopping on my tacks. "One way or another I'll continue starving..."

Suddenly I heard noise coming from the study. I pulled put my sword and opened the door with a kick. In the blink of an eye I had guns pointing at me. A man was holding Ciel, who was K.O, two were aiming at me and another was searching through the wardrobes.

"We don't want to call too much attention so I'll explain you the plan. You're going to come with us without saying a word or the brat dies. Come on; drop the sword."The one holding Ciel told me.

I gritted my teeth. I wasn't in position to complain and if I warned someone they would shoot my master. At the moment the unique option is obey. I let go of the sword and raised my hands in surrender.

"Good boy…But just to make sure you don't give us problems…" One of the men with a gun approached me.

My eyes widened when he raised it but I couldn't do anything. At the impact of the metal I blacked out. I woke up with another kick. I curled up at the pain; it was straight on the stomach. Gladly the mail coat I was wearing absorbed the mayor part of the impact.

"Damn it…" I let out.

"Now, boy, you're going to tell me where the key is. Or do you want to see how your loyal bodyguard suffers?" I heard a voice.

I was in a big living room of a rich person. Said rich person was the guest from today; The Italian: Azzurro Vanel. Ciel was tied up leaning against a wall just like me, but I was on the ground. My lord seemed like he also was beaten up. That made me angry.

"You're disgusting. You beat up a kid who cannot move and a weaponless man who is tied up. You coward!" I reclaimed at him.

In response I got another hard kick, this time square in the face.

"A man? You consider yourself a man? You're just a kid! And what if I beat up kids? Like I care." The Italian spit up. "Now, earl, I'll say it one more time. Tell me where the key is or your servants will be dying one by one. And he will go first!" He announced pointing a gun towards me.

Ciel then did something which made me want to strangle him. He put the puppy face.

"Oh, I think you'll be all right. I hope your men know how to fetch."

The Italian kicked him again and threw his cigar to the floor. He walked to the phone.

"Did you hear that? Time of talking, it's over."

He hung up. This was great. He had men on the manor and they aren't going to let anyone alive. I hope they know how to defend themselves…

"Didn't you say you were going to kill me first?!" I asked angrily.

"Hn, I think you're more valuable alive. After all…" He said and kneeled besides me. "A fine young boy would be for interest in the black market."

I wanted to puke. This guy was disgusting and I wasn't referring only to his breath. I struggled with the ropes tying me. I only got my wrists hurt. This was terrible. I couldn't do anything!

"What do you mean you missed!?" The Italian shouted at the phone._(Good, nobody got hurt at the manor.)_

"Young master…I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything to stop this." I apologized to Ciel.

"Alexander, just be quiet for now. We will get out of this." He said firmly.

I was confused. He had a plan? What was he planning? Just like that something happened. From my spot I could hear screaming coming from the other side of the phone.

"That's too bad. It seems our little game of fetch it's over."´ Ciel taunted him.

I could see the intentions of our kidnapper. I had to do something or my lord would end up bad.

"That's right. It seems my plan worked just as I planned, young master. I told you that such incompetent idiots couldn't be rivals for the Phantomhive house." I followed his game.

The glare of Azzurro was directed towards me this time. I managed to distract him from Ciel so I looked the responsible of whatever happened on the other side of the phone. He released all of his fury on me. The coat mail could have helped me to stop the blows towards my torso but my face and legs weren't that lucky. If I survived I would be sore in the morning.

"Pardon me, I represent the Phantomhive state. I was wondering if my master and his bodyguard would be with you."

Never in my life had I felt so happy to hear his voice. _(Sebastian, you bastard. Hurry up and do something!)_

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Woof."

"Why the hell did you bark?!"

"Very good young master. I'll come to get you momentarily."

There was silence in the room after he hung up. _(I hope he brings the police with him.)_

"Hurry up, the Phantomhive boy has help on the way! Move!" He finally reacted.

A few minutes later I felt a tickling sensation on my ear. That was a reaction I began to have from the first day I met Sebastian.

"He's showing off again…" I muttered under my breath. "Can't he rescue us being normal?! Damn his awesomeness…"

**Author Note: Thanks for reading! Also if you want to ask me about characters, plot, suggestions or anything you can do it. And to all who read the other stories of Alex I have something to announce. In two days look at the first story of Alex, there you'll find a new chapter with the announcement. **

**Spirit Of The Silver Wolves: Thank you, thank you. I've never seen you in the other stories. Glad to know there's another fan. :3**

**Brisingr13: YES, YOU CALLED ME BY MY NAME, FUCK YEAH! I WIN! And if I didn't threat anyone was because...I forgot...Ehem...**


	3. Damn you Lau!

**Author Note: Review and enjoy or you'll be damned and Sebastian will eat your soul!**

Screams and shots were filling the air. Wow, Sebastian has brought a whole brigade or something. Azzurro began to get nervous and pointed the gun towards the door. I couldn't move even if I was untied, the pain in my body was still stinging. When the doors opened I was surprised to see…Sebastian. He was alone. He didn't have a weapon. The screams had stopped. Okay, something was wrong here. The police must be hiding somewhere! It's impossible that Sebastian did that…Is it? Once the butler entered he took a bow.

"I've come to retrieve my master."

"Is this a joke? I was expecting a giant and instead I got a Dundee in a tail coat. Who are you anyway? There's no way that you've come alone."

I resisted the smile as I heard Azzurro call him Dundee, after all this was a delicate situation. If that Italian got nervous we all could die!

"You'll see I'm simply just one hell of a butler. I promise." Sebastian calmly told him.

"Yes sure. One way or another I don't have any intention of fighting. At least not yet."

He pulled Ciel by his hair and pointed the gun towards him. I gritted my teeth and attempted to struggle against the ropes but it just made my wrists ache even more.

"You better have what I asked for!"Azzurro threatened.

"Yes I do." Sebastian searched inside his jacket and pulled out a key. "It's right here."

**BANG!**

My eyes widened when the shot echoed around the room.

"Sebastian!" I shouted.

Many others followed and the butler fell on the floor bleeding. I was trembling and mouth agape. Rather than sad I felt surprised. The horror of what I just saw it wasn't possible to describe. Sebastian and I were like the cat and the dog, but I never wanted that to happen!

"It's…no…" I couldn't article a single word.

Azzurro began to laugh. The shots came from a fake painting in which many of the Italian's men were hiding, holding pistols.

"Oh, sorry Dundee, I really am. But this round is mine."

I stared mouth agape at the dead body of Sebastian and felt guilty. If I stopped these men from kidnaping Ciel nothing of this would have happened and he would be still alive. I wasn't a bodyguard; I was a failure.

"I should be killed off…" I choked down tears.

"All right, I'm tired of messing around. How much longer are you going to play dead?" Ciel suddenly said, annoyed.

"Play dead?" I gasped and raised my head quickly.

"Not long."a familiar voice said.

If when Sebastian `died´ I was in horror, when he resurrected almost lost my mind.

"Impossible…You're not human!" I almost screamed in fright.

"You're right, Sir Alexander." He stood up without effort. "Today's weapons are more efficient than they used to be. They can shoot so many bullets now."

Sebastian leaned a bit and couched up on his hand. Still tainted with his own blood had the bullets they shoot at him.

"Perhaps you would like these back."

Before any of them could react in time he threw the bullets at an incredible speed killing them in the act.

"Oh, dear. What an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tail coat."

"You could have avoided that. Idiot."

I was in total shock. Sebastian wasn't human at all and Ciel knew about it. Then a question came to my mind: What was my purpose within the Phantomhive manor? Ciel didn't need me to protect him; he probably took me in because the queen asked him as a favor. If that was the case then why should I go back after this? _(Stop right there! Don't assume you're getting alive from this too soon! That guy still has a gun!)_

"How unfortunate, young master. They don't seem to have treated you very nicely. You also seem in a bad state Sir Alexander."

When his red eyes stopped on me I flinched in fright. If that guy wasn't human, he couldn't be an angel…That only left one option.

"A demon…"

"If you come any closer I'll shoot him!" Azzurro threatened scared.

"I shouldn't step any closer, young master. If I did he would kill you."

"Are you implying you want to break the contract? " Ciel frowned.

"No, of course not. I'm your faithful server, my lord."

"**WHAT KIND OF NOSENSE ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!"**

"Young master, you know what you have to do. Just say the words."

"This is an order: Save me now!"

Ciel opened his right eye, now uncovered because the Italian took off his eye patch and my eyes widened at it. A five-pointed star; one of the demon symbols. I united the pieces and now I was even more scared. Ciel had made a contract with Sebastian; he sold his soul to a demon.

"**NO, IT'S OVER!"**

Azzurro shot again, but Ciel was still alive. Why, you may ask…Sebastian was crouching down to their level holding between his fingers the bullet supposed to kill my lord. How did he do it? No idea.

"What?! That's impossible!"

"Are you looking for this?"The demon put the bullet in Azzuro's chest pocket."Here; let me give it back to you."

A sickening snap and the screams of pain of the mafia leader followed. His arm had twitched in an impossible angle and Sebastian hadn't touched him! Obviously he let go from the gun and Ciel. Sebastian calmly picked up Ciel and proceeded to untie him.

"Wait! Come back! Be my bodyguard and I´ll pay you ten time what he does! All the money you want! You'll afford all the liquor and women you want too!" He began, pleading for his life.

After Sebastian was done with our master he came up to me. I wanted to crawl away and run. Now that I discovered what he was he would kill me!

"Stay away!"

"Oh, please, Sir Alexander. You're disappointing me." He smiled at me and untied my wrists and legs. "Loyalty, Courage and Elegancy; the three qualities of a perfect knight. You don't have the third one in this state."

After he made me stand up he dusted off my shoulders carefully and fixed my clothes. I only stood the petrified.

"That's better, but you still have something missing."

Out of nowhere my hat was placed on my head and the sword was tended towards me.

"A knight must be always ready for battle." He lectured me.

I held the weapon with trembling hands and unsheathed just to make me feel more secure. It was clean, without a trace of blood.

"You hadn't used it…" I managed to say.

"A butler doesn't wield weapons because he doesn't need them. And don't be afraid Sir. I promise you I only obey young master's orders; you're safe."

I sighed in relief and looked back to Azzurro Vanel. I walked towards him and pointed the sword at his neck.

"I wait for your order, master." I seriously announced to Ciel. (This is the minor thing I can do.)

"I'll hire you too! Please, let me live!"Azzurro begged.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vanel. But I'm not interested in such materialistic things. After all I'm simply only one hell of a butler." Sebastian eyes shined with a magenta color making the mafia leader shudder."You see; as my master holds the contract I'm his loyal servant."

Sebastian pulled of his glove revealing the same symbol of Ciel's eye in his hand.

"Alexander." Young master called and I looked at him. "Step back from him."

I nodded and walked next to the couch where he was sitting.

"Unfortunately for you this game is over." Ciel said to Azzurro.

"Sir Alexander, I kindly ask you to take young master out of the room. I don't want to dirty your clothes even more." Sebastian said sadistically.

I gulped and put the sword back in place. I opened the door for the young master and closed it behind me. I saw how the Earl sat on the floor of the hallway with a tired face. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"**NO! NO FOR GOD'S SAKE!**" the ripping scream of Azzurro was heard and I backed away from the door, scared.

"I don't know if it's correct to go this far young master." I muttered but I didn't hear any response. "Young master? "

When I turned around I almost backed away in surprise. The boy was asleep with an innocent face on. He was calmly dreaming while a man was suffering a painful death in the hands of a demon on the other side of the room.

"Wow, first time I'm going to say this and I'm glad no one is going to hear it, but he's kind of cute like that." I smiled to myself.

A few minutes later Sebastian came out of the room and closed the door behind him quickly.

"I don't even want to know what you did in there." I whispered at him.

Sebastian put on a mysterious smile which freaked me out. He noticed young master being asleep and he picked him up carefully. As we exited the manor I couldn't help but feel disgusted with the amount of dead bodies.

"Aren't those the silver knifes of the manor?" I asked unsure.

"I told you a butler doesn't need weapons."

I moved a few steps away from him. Once outside I noticed how cold the weather was. I untied the blue cape from my neck and put it over Ciel to keep him warm. After crossing a river I stopped. Sebastian turned around confused.

"Sir Alexander?" He questioned.

"You're more than enough to grant his safety. I'm not needed at the manor. I suppose I'll look for a place to stay and tomorrow I'll begin to search for another noble to serve." I explained.

"I'll communicate to young master you have quit the job. It was a pleasure working with you, Sir Alexander." Sebastian said.

"Don't fake, demon. We both know that the dog and the cat can't be friends."

I walked away without turning back. I was officially without job. It's better to serve a noble who needs me rather than being useless in the Phantomhive manor. I felt sorry for not saying goodbye to Tanaka, Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny but I didn't want to go back. As I walked around the dirty streets of London I tightly gripped the handle of my sword. It was probable that someone could assault me. And I was right. Soon I began to hear footsteps behind me. When I felt the presence close enough I turned around and pinned whoever was there to one of the walls. Guess who it was…

"Lau? What are you doing following me like a creeper?" I asked confused, letting go of him.

"I saw you around and I asked myself 'what were you doing'." He shrugged his shoulders.

"And that's your excuse to follow me?" I asked sweat-dropping. "Anyway. Do you know where I can stay?"

"Uh? Don't you sleep at the manor? Now that I notice the Earl isn't with you. Were you fired?" He asked.

"You almost had it. I quit the job. Personal reasons…" I lied in the last part.

"Well, I'll respect your intimacy and I'll gladly help you. Follow me." He said cordially.

Lau took me to a dark hallway in front of a building. When he opened the door I immediately took the scent and deduced where I was. The Opium den he had.

"Sorry about the mess but we had quite a few customers today. Do you want anything?" He offered, gesturing to the pipes.

"No thanks, I had a hard day and I don't smoke…"I excused myself.

"Don't worry, Sir Alexander. The opium precisely relaxes. You can give it a try for free this time." He suggested.

Not wanting to be rude I ended up agreeing. Ran-Mao, who had appeared suddenly, joined us as we smoke. I admit it; the taste and smell of the opium began to take effect and I felt much better.

"Man, this is great…"I sighed letting out smoke from my mouth.

"I told you, Sir Alexander. When you're stressed this is the best solution."

"Call me Alex, Lau. After all I quit the job." I took another inhale and closed my eyes leaning on my back feeling sleepy. "You know at first I thought you were a pervert. I see you're a cool guy. A cool guy indeed!" I laughed.

"If it's time for us to confess, let me tell you I thought you were a woman the first time I saw you." He chuckled and I laughed nervously.

"Y-you bastard. A woman he says…How funny…"I continued inhaling. "Do you have something stronger? " I asked curiously.

"I have something but I'm not sure if you can handle it." Lau thought for a moment.

"Bring it. I love dares…"I smirked.

I don't know what he put in the pipe that day, but I don't remember anything after that. I only know that I woke up lying on a pile of pillows on the floor, with my hat over my eyes, my left sleeve rolled up a bit and a bandage around my hand. My mouth tasted like vomit and I wasn't in the mood to get up. When I took the bandage off I almost killed Lau, but I was too lazy…

"Why do I have the Phantomhive Shield tattooed!?" I called to the Chinese who was sitting at a table reading the newspaper.

"You asked me to do it. But I admit you were really drugged. Perhaps I shouldn't have done it."

"**HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FIND A JOB NOW?! I CAN'T WORK FOR A NOBLE HAVING ANOTHER FAMILY SHIELD TATTOOED ON MY HAND! DAMN YOU LAU!"**

**Author Note: Thanks for reading! Questions, reviews and suggestions are always welcomed!**

**Eclipsewolftakeover: When that Grim Reaper appears things are going to go crazy. XD**

**ExtendedExperience: Why didn't you like the chapter?**

**Alaria von Ravencroft: Glad you like it! :3**

**Spirit Of The Silver Wolves: You? Learning for me? *blushes*Oh, come on! I'm not that good!**

**feather flyer: I hadn't planned a romantic relationship here...Alex can't be paired up with Sebastian, believe me. Plot reasons...**

**Toboe's Soulmate: Well, well, well...Look who FINALLY appears! ¬¬U You're lucky. I loved your reviews back in my first story with your questions and stuff. If you continue that way I won't have to damn you. But if you don't...**

**Carged Rage: Don't worry, I'll try to post as soon as possible. And you don't have to worry; I never left my stories incomplete.**


	4. Damn cats!

**Author Note: Hello my dear readers! I'm back with this new chapter of His Bodyguard, Loyal. I've been reading all your reviews and I must left one thing clear: I CAN'T, let me say it again; CAN'T pair up Alex and Sebastian. Ask me for any other pairing but not that one. Sebastian and Alex must not be paired. Too many OCXSebby fanfictions around. Also because plot reasons...Okay? Now; review and enjoy or you'll be damned and Sebby will eat your soul!**

I sat at the table with a cup of tea between my hands. I still hadn't killed off Lau because I still felt quite sick.

"I won't smoke more crap like that in my life…" I passed a hand over my eyes.

"You should go to take a walk or something. Fresh air will help you." Lau suggested.

I looked at the door behind me. It was too far away…I huffed and put my head in the table.

"But I have to move..." I complained.

"That's what you precisely need. Do some exercise, you'll see."

In the blink of an eye I found myself outside the Opium Den with my sword between my hands and the cocked hat on my head. With a lot of effort I began to walk. The opium had that strange effect on you that makes you go to sleep so I was in that state. I walked crouched down with tired eyes and yawning every once and then.

"I still have to find a glove or something to hide the tattoo." I reminded myself out loud.

Suddenly I saw two people coming towards my direction. Well, more likely a person and a demon.

"Sir Alexander, what a surprise finding you here." Sebastian greeted.

"Indeed. Good afternoon, Earl of Phantomhive." I took off my hat with courtesy. _(He isn't my boss anymore but he is still a noble.)_

"Alexander. Why weren't you last night and this morning at the manor?" He asked annoyed.

I raised an eyebrow to then glare a Sebastian who only stood there amused. He didn't tell him; damn demon.

"Your butler was supposed to communicate you I quit the job. I'm not your bodyguard anymore as you can see I don't wear the Phantomhive shield anymore." I told him.

I turned around and pointed to my back, were there should be the blue cape with the shield.

"Alexander, among you still wear the shield you are under my orders. "Ciel lifted up his walking stick and hit my hand with it.

"Ouch! That wasn't necessary! I didn't want to have this thing on my hand!" I said as I rubbed my injured hand.

"Then how did you get it?" Sebastian pointed out.

I blushed and looked down. If they discovered it was because I was drugged up it will be too embarrassing. I had to think something.

"Well, you'll see…It's a long story…" I began stuttering and the Earl crossed his arms.

"Alexander, you're too sleepy, you have a sick face and you smell like an Opium Den. Did you smoke last night?"

I blushed harder. I was really being scolded by a kid?!

"It's not my fault you know? If they kidnapped you and you discover you have been working with a sadistic demon that would have killed you using a spoon long time ago you would also be stressed! I had to relax!"I stomped my foot on the ground.

"That's not a reason to take dangerous substances. Back to the main theme; I want you in the manor immediately."

"You don't need me! You have here Mr. Perfection." I pointed to the demon sarcastically.

"Thank you, Sir Alexander."

"Shut up."

"Sebastian isn't always being besides me all the time as you saw yesterday. Perhaps you aren't as skilled as he is, but even I can see you have potential as a bodyguard. Also, if the queen sent you that must mean something." Ciel told me.

I thought for a moment. Maybe he's right. The queen sent me for a reason. If I ran away like a coward I shouldn't be called a knight!

"_I expect great things for you, Alex. It doesn't matter if you're a girl; you'll be one of the greatest knights in England. Don't let anyone tell you the contrary. I trust in you._

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. Why did I remember that? My brother; one of the best knights of the queen, he taught me all I knew: The art of the sword combat, the way to surpass your fears and most important lesson of my life: You must always fight for your dreams.

"Tomorrow I'll be there at first hour in the morning. But I have one condition!"I announced.

"If you want your salary being increased it will be done." Ciel interrupted me.

"I was going to say that I wanted three breaks for lunch, but I also like that option." I finished.

"Then your salary will stay the way it is. You can have your breaks. But if I don't see you tomorrow morning you'll see. Now go and wash yourself. You still stink like opium." He scoffed and walked away.

I rolled my eyes. Young master is always so cheerful and kind! But at least I can eat lunch.

"Glad to have you back in the team, Sir Alexander." Sebastian said.

"Listen up; I don't' care if you're a demon. I'll show you I'm as capable as you!"I stated firmly glaring up at him.

"It will fun to watch you fail."

The intense glares of hate we were sending at each other were really powerful. I could almost see sparks coming out. That stupid cat lover was going to see all the power of Alex Kane! I went back at the Opium Den and told the news to Lau. He let me stay one more night. I managed to stay without smoking the whole day. That was an improvement.

"Lau, thank you very much for letting me stay." I said taking a bow.

"Don't thank me. I did the minor thing I could. If you want to relax any other time came here." He said and I chuckled nervously.

"I doubt I can come here anymore. I'll be working and stuff." I excused myself.

Lau looked at both sides of the street and made me signs to come closer. I did as told and he put in my hands a small box.

"You have enough for a week. Pay me this one when you came back for more." He whispered.

I put the box inside my pockets and mouthed a thank you. To be honest, I would need that. I took a carriage to the Phantomhive manor and entered the building. It may onlypass a day but I missed the place.

"Sir Alexander, you came back!"Mey-Rin said surprised.

"Did you miss me?" I asked smiling and she blushed. _(Typical Mey-Rin.)_"And the others?"

"Bard is in the kitchen as always."she sighed.

"Yeah, I smell the fire. I'll go to greet him."

I walked to the kitchen and opened the door only to find it soaked. Bard was fuming madly as he was shoutingat Grell who was holding anempty bucket. What was he doing here? I coughed up to call their attention. They turned and Bard smiled.

"Ey, kid! It's good to see you again." He came and patted my back.

"Kid? It's Sir Alexander for you, Bard." I fake scolded him.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. I apologize, Sir Alexander the Great." He joked and we laughed."I'll tell you the news. Grell has come here to learn how to be a proper butler from Sebastian. But he-"

"I'm so sorry! I'll kill myself to remedy my sins!"

My eyes widened when he put his head inside the oven. Bard sighed and scratched his head.

"He does that every time, don't worry. Grell, get out of there."

Bard pulled the pathetic attempt of a butler out of the oven.

"Anything else happened while I was out? " I asked.

"Lady Elizabeth came to visit."

**"DON'T TELL ME SHE'S STILL AROUND?!"** I quickly got into defensive mode as I pulled out my sword.

Lady Elizabeth was Ciel's cousin and fiancée. She loves everything which is cute and tries to make everything she sees adorable. One day she came to visit she dyed my cape pink…I couldn't stand her! But because she was arranged to my master I had to treat her nice.

"Don't worry, kid! She's gone. You're manliness is safe, even if you're rather feminine." He added the last part in a whisper but I heard him.

Since I was posing as a guy I had to act like I was offended. To not get into a pointless argument I simply stomped on his foot and went to look for Finny and Tanaka. I looked through the hallways and I found the old man sipping on his tea.

"Is nice to see you, Tanaka." I greeted.

"Ho, ho, ho…"

"…"

"**ALEX!"**

Out of nowhere I was tackled by the blonde gardener. I could hear one of my ribs snapping in two.

"Finny, I can't breathe!" I let out.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He let go and I took deep breaths. "Is just that I was really happy to see you."

"Don't worry, I understand. Try to be more careful the next time, okay?"I smiled with pain and he nodded.

"Well, I have things to do. I'll see you later."

Once he was out of ear sight I kneeled in pain and clutched my ribcage.

"Damn it all…"

I heard footsteps and quickly straightened myself up. Seeing was young master I saluted him military style.

"Told you I would be back."

"It's not like you had other option." He said and passed me.

I stood there with the pose in a few minutes silent.

"Fucking brat."

"If he heard that you would be in trouble." Sebastian suddenly appeared.

"If he discovered you have at least nine thousand cats in the closet you would be in trouble." I retorted.

We looked at each other and made a silent bow: Don't tell young master. I nodded at him and walked to one of the balconies where I could enjoy some pace. I sat at a chair and rested my feet on the railing. I placed my hat over my eyes and breathed in and out.

"May I ask you how you knew about my secret? " I heard the butler's voice.

"I didn't know about it. I just said a random thing."I confessed with a smirk. "So…how about you make me some tea and I don't reveal your secret? I remember you that Ciel is allergic to cats so if he knew they would be probably kicked out." I said.

Sebastian didn't say anything for a few seconds. He was probably planning my doom so it looked like an accident.

"You liked it with milk, right?" He sighed.

"And bring some cookies too." I added.

"Yes, sir."

When he walked out I let out a full laugh. _(I finally found the way to annoy him! His weakness with cats is going to be really useful…)_

"I can't believe something I hate so much could be of great help. God bless those damn cats!"

**Author Note: There we go...remember that if yu want to know something you can ask me by PM or review. Salutes from Spain!**

**GreennaveyblueRaven: You can suggest me a pairing. As I stated above, please, don't say that demon. Thanks for reading.**

**Spirit of the Silver Wolves: Yep see what you did there, but *points above* that can't be possible. And my style is different? In what way?**

**Extended Experience: I think you're the one that got me wrong. I wanted to say the episode of the anime, not my chapter. Sorry for the misunderstanding. **

**Wednesday101: Perhaps I'll got something along: Insert Brain Here, I'm not the droid you're looking for, I killed Mufasa or a typical Spanish: Relaxing Cup of café con leche in plaza mayor...(Somebody kill that woman!) And sorry to tell you but I disagree. A European Sparrow can carry a coconut perfectly! But must be two sparrows carrying it! Yes, I got that reference and laughed my guts out ;)**

**Brisingr13: Add that -san and you won't live enough to see the next chapter ¬¬. Happy San Valentines day: (For next year) Alex isn't a coffee person. Last time she had coffee she ended up in Manhattan hanging from a street lamp...**

**feather flyer : Who knows? Maybe...maybe not.**


	5. Damn my curiosity!

**Author Note: I HATE EXAMS! I'M TIRED OF THIS SHIT! I'M GOING TO END UP DEAD! *Falls on the floor* Please, review and enjoy or Sebastian will eat your soul...and damn you.**

I leaned on the seat of the carriage with my sword between my hands. Young master sat in front of me and was looking at a letter; a letter from the queen. He explained to me that the queen was worried about the prostitutes. It seems someone was killing them. The worst part was the way he was doing the murdering. I didn't even want to know. With a name like Jack the Ripper I preferred to not cross paths…

That's the reason why we were moving to the center of London to investigate. Ciel had a house/manor there…Freaking rich bastard…He probably was happy,along with Sebastian. Finny, Mey-Rin and Bard were at the other Manor with Tanaka to `take care´ of it. It was obvious he wanted them away! Why did he hire them if they found them so annoying?!

Back to the main theme, Sebastian stopped the carriage in front of the manor and we stepped outside. I took a look at the manor. Fucking rich bastard indeed. As we climbed up the stairs Ciel and Sebastian talked about what I told you before: Jack the Ripper, blah, blah, blah, some peace because the idiots weren't around, yada, yada…

"Wait a minute." I ordered and they looked at me strangely.

I heard some noises inside the living room. Probably someone broke in because the house was empty. I pulled out my sword and grabbed the handle. With a quick movement I opened the door, ready to strike!

"Goodness. Where do they keep the tea in this house?"

We all stood with different faces. Ciel was like: How in earth did they break in?! Sebastian was more like: That was unexpected. And I was like:

"There goes your peace, young master." I put back the sword in place smirking.

"Madame Red?! Lau!? What are you doing here?!" Ciel shouted.

I was glad they were here. I couldn't stand being with the demon of awesomeness and the Sarcastic Lord. With Lau and Madame Red I had been guaranteed fun!

"Ciel, you're early, dear." Madame Red greeted.

"Your sudden appearance here in town must mean…" Lau began to say.

"The queens guard dog has a new scent to follow." Madame Red finished.

"And the dog of the dog has been dragged in the mess too." I sighed.

Sebastian prepared some lunch, asking nicely of Grell to not screw it up. And because of my new contract I got a portion too. They talked about the murderer; this Jack the Ripper, and decided to move to the crime scene. Lau made a warning first: The sight might be too horrible for Ciel to bear, after all he was a kid. But Ciel, being the proud dude he was, said he was the head of the Phantomhive household and he was brave enough to bare that and worse.

"You should also think twice, Alex." the Chinese said putting his hands on my shoulders. "You might be a bit older than our young Lord but you're still a small boy."

"I'm a knight, Lau. I have to go. If I don't get accustomed to the smell of blood and death I won't be able to fight to death for the ones I serve." I said seriously.

In the inside I was nervous. Blood, guts and all those wonderful things weren't my style. In my sixteen years of life I hadn't seen a corpse. In fact, thinking about Azzurro Vanel and his terrible fate still gave me shudders and I didn't see anything.

We moved to the crowded hallway were the Scotland Yard police was investigating the crime scene. Sebastian, Ciel and I moved forwards. One of the police man, told kindly Ciel to go away since this place wasn't for a child. The Chief came too to talk with us and he knew who my lord was and who sent him here. The bad news was the body was moved from the crime scene…Ciel announced we had to go to another place to get the information we needed.

"My Lord, you mean-!" Lau gaped.

"Yes…"

We reached a building. With a few coffins leaning in the wall and a huge sign which read: The Undertaker.

"Sir…Where are we?" Lau asked.

"You don't know?! Then what was that about!?"Madame Red shouted as Grell tried to calm her down.

"Lau, are you drugged again?" I asked with a sweat-drop.

Yet we were going to visit this Undertaker. I felt something in my gut; a weird feeling. It was my sixth sense telling me to not step inside. Sixth sense or not nobody likes to visit the undertaker! At least this soon! But we entered. The inside was dark, with more coffins around the place. Nobody was there.

"My Lord, are you sure he is here?" I asked feeling nervous.

"He, he, he, he…Welcome."acreepy voice cackled.

I jumped on my shoes and turned looking around to find the source of the voice.

"My Lord, it's so lovely to see you here!"

A coffin opened and my jaw dropped open. Grell even jumped on my arms hugging my neck scared to death. He was too heavy and I fell on the ground. I pushed him off and took a look at the strange man inside the coffin. White long hair, long painted nails, black clothes and a scar across his face…Bloody hell, he is scary!

"Do I have the pleasure of fitting you in one of my coffins today?!" He asked happily and I crawled back. _(What's wrong with this guy?!)_

"No. That isn't why I am here." Ciel told him. "I wanted to…"

"No need to say." He interrupted. "I'm already aware; very well aware. One of my recent costumers was a bit unusual, shall we say. I helped though. I made her look beautiful again." He said proudly.

"I would like the details, please."

I gulped. Okay, this guy over here treated with the body of the murdered prostitute. When he talked about death he seemed really casual, like there was nothing wrong. With a job like his I suppose it's normal…But it's still creepy!

"Oh, I see now. So this funeral parlor is only your cover business. How much is it for the information?" Lau asked.

Suddenly the Undertaker went in front of him making Lau lean backwards as he began to say he didn't need the queen's money.

"You say you don't want the money. What would you like in exchange?" I stepped forwards, my curiosity taking over.

He let out a small laugh and eyed me carefully. I regretted say anything.

"I've never seen you, young man. Do you work for My Lord?" He asked circling me.

"Well, yes…I'm his bodyguard." I answered.

"Is that so? Well then…"

He pulled out a meter and began to size me.

"With a dangerous work like that you should think about your future. What kind funereal would you like? Have you thought about what type of wood do you want for your coffin? I have offers." He began to say and I paled. _(Do you seriously want to sell me a coffin and prepare me a funeral?!)_

"Can we go back to the prize of the information, please?" I trailed off feeling nervous around this man.

"Oh, yes…" He suddenly his mood changed and began to shake. "My Lord, you know what I want, so please give it to me!"

He walked to Ciel and I felt relieved. It's better he does business with him and leaves me alone. And what did this man in exchange of information? A joke. That's it. He wanted to laugh.

"Leave it to me my Lord. Here's my joke! It's a classic!" Lau announced. "Where does the tiger have more stripes? On the outside!"

Total silence…

"Lau, even if I was high with the crap you sell I wouldn't be laughing." I smacked him on the head.

"My turn." Madame Red joined the attempt to make the Undertaker laugh. "I live for gossip! So this story will make you laugh so hard you'll curl up and die."

By the corner of my eye I saw Grell's expression. Oh, shit…I quickly covered My Lord's ears. I had the job to protect him! And that job included keeps the last bit of innocence he could have. Madame Red was an expert of telling dirty jokes. She told us with perfect detail how a…Ehem…Particular object with the shape of a certain part of the male body was…I'll go to wash my ears later.

Now, the only ones left were Sebastian, Ciel and I. After all, Grell couldn't tell a joke even if he wanted.

"Fine; I see I don't have other option!" I sighed. "I hope it isn't as bad as theirs. There was once a woman who was so ugly, so ugly that the day she was born the doctor said: If it flies it's a bat."

I only managed to get a few snickers from the Undertaker.

"Good try, but I heard that one before." He said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Everyone, please step outside. And don't matter what you must not attempt to listen to this." Sebastian warned us fixing his gloves.

We were all outside. I huffed. That demon can't tell me what to do. I leaned an ear on the door and listened carefully. There was silence. I couldn't hear anything!

"**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAA!"**

**CLONK!**

"Ouch…" I moaned in pain on the floor.

The sign fell on me,the corner hitting me straight in the head. The door opened and Sebastian smiled at us.

"Please do come back in now. I believe he will tell us everything we want to know. Sir Alexander, I warned you." He said looking down at me.

"Shut up."

Once inside we sat on the coffins. I was lying in one with a small bag of ice on my head and holding a cup/measuring vessel of tea. He told us about his ``customers´´ as he stated. He had noticed a fact they all had in common;They were missing something.

"Let me show you how he does. First he slices the throat with a short weapon and then takes the precious womanly pot." Undertaker explained doing gestures as he used Ciel as an example.

I choked on the tea I was drinking. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and gestured them to continue. I was sick and disgusted. Just thinking of how the killer did that got me scarred for life. At least we got an important tip. We knew that an amateur couldn't do that so quickly and clean. We were talking about a professional.

"S-sir Alexander, are you feeling well?" Grell asked me.

This time I sat beside the driver, in this case the clumsy butler, on the way back home. I needed fresh air.

"Not really…"

I searched in my pocket and clutched the box that Lau gave me. Perhaps I could relax.

"Grell, do you mind if I smoke?" I asked and he shook his head. "Thanks."

I pulled out the small pipe I bought and charged it with opium. Once I lighted it I took a deep inhale, the taste and the smell making me calm. Suddenly the doors of the carriage opened and I saw Sebastian jumping outside. I blinked. Grell and I looked at each other.

"I think I got enough for today." I emptied the pipe.

In a moment my ear began to itch.

"He's showing off…"I growled.

Finally we got back to the manor. Guess who was there before us.

"Welcome everyone. I waited for your return." Sebastian greeted.

Not only he had prepared the tea, he made a complete list of suspects. Madame Red was astonished and Grell's crush on him grew. I only rolled my eyes.

"You'll see my lady; I'm simply one hell of a butler." He said to Madame Red.

"Okay, super butler! Then tell us who the main suspect is. Spit it out!" I huffed annoyed.

The Viscount of Druitt was the one. Soon he was going to celebrate a ball. And we were going to attend to that party. Nobody had to know that the Earl of Phantomhive was going to go with his butler and his bodyguard. So we had to disguise ourselves.

"Bloody hell, I look like one of those rich bastards." I muttered.

I wore the most expensive clothes I ever seen. Almost everything I wore was red: The top hat, the jacket, and the pants…even the shoes! I wore a monocle and a walking stick. I wore white gloves to hide my tattoo. I still had to carry a weapon so I hid a sword in the walking stick. My role was a cousin of Madame Red.

"What's taking Ciel and Sebastian so long?"she wondered after half an hour waiting for them.

"We should go to check it out." I said.

We stood in front of the door. I raised the walking stick to knock when Madame Red grabbed my hand.

"Wait a minute. Listen." She said.

I frowned but did as told. We leaned against the door. As I heard what was coming from inside I began to blush and sweat.

"Are they…?!" I half whispered half shouted.

"Ssshh! I can't hear!" Madame Red shushed me leaning closer to the door.

"Oh my God, Sebastian and Ciel are…I'm getting sick." I covered my eyes.

But those pants and moans coming from Ciel along with Sebastian's name were giving a hint of what they were doing inside that room. I had to go out to the balcony to breath in and out. He had twelve years old and he was doing _that _with a demon!

"Okay! Lesson learnt! Never listen through the doors again! Damn my curiosity, tonight I won't sleep!"

**Author Note: So the pairing theme...Continue suggesting because we don't have an agreement yet...Anyways you can always ask me anything you want and I'll gladly answer you. And here's a new: This fanfic will go along both anime seasons of BB.**

**Alaria von Ravencroft: Thanks for reviewing. And yes, if Alex uses blackmail correctly she's be fine...**

**Eclipsewolftakeover: I didn't know who were until I googled it :$**

**Extended Experience : I'll think about it. And I probably hit the wrong key...Oops.**

**Toboe's Soulmate: *gets tackled* Fuuu! I forgive you because you're about to finish the poster. When you finish it tell me where I can see it and then you tell me your request. And call me Hikari, please. Also yeah, thanks for recommend it. :3**

**GreennaveyblueRaven: I'll take it into account. Thank you!**

**feather flyer: Too late. Already seen both anime and manga and thought about Alex swinging around and damning from Levi to Moe Titan. XD And sorry but no, I don't ship yaoi. *Shudders* **

**Brisingr13: I bet he called one of the cats Sebby Junior. And sleep, yeah...that's what I probably ne-Zzzzz...zzz...**

**Anymousse: At the moment I'm open to anything except Sebastian.**

**Spirit of the Silver Wolves: I'm glad you value my style of writing. I was still a bit depressed after hard critics that I got with my last story so I'm happy to hear that. Thank you. **

**Wednesday101: Don't need to add *Le, we Spaniards know what it means. Well, a high percentage of the people know...And no, I didn't kill Mufasa. It was Scar's fault! Damn you gypsy lion! Alex still doesn't get that crap is killing her from the inside...**


End file.
